Wilson’s Anthem
Wilson's Anthem, alternately titled Wilson's First Music Video and retitled Wilson We Love You for UK and Australian releases, is the first song and music video in the franchise and the only song from the first season. It is dedicated to Wilson and based on his theme. The song was remade in the second season, retitled Wilson's Anthem Grand Finale. A CGI version was released as part of Wilson's YouTube World Tour on 17 June 2015. Lyrics :It's Wilson the Diesel Engine. :Hip, hip, hip, hip, hooray! :Chugga-chugga, chugg, chugg :Chuff, chuff, chuff. :He rides along the way. :And when you hear that horn, :It can only be one train. :Our favourite little engine, :Wilson is his name! :Wilson the Diesel Engine rolling along, whistle :All of his friends will be coming along. :Wilson, we love you. :He's a really useful engine :With a heart that's big and strong. :He chugga-chugga, chuff-chuffs working hard :Helping everyone. :Wilson, he has lots of friends :And you can be one too. :Just clap, clap, clap and sing-along :Wilson, we love you. :Wilson the Diesel Engine rolling along, whistle :All of his friends will be coming along. :Wilson, we love you. :There's Hanzo, and Koko, :Old Puffer Pete, Skylar, and Speedy, :Hoot and Toot, :And don't forget Brewster! :Frostini and Harrison, :Zack, Calley, and Tyne. :Lots more friends for you. :He's always up to mischief, :That cheeky little train. :He chugga-chugga-chuff-chuffs everywhere, :He's always playing games. :Vee scolds him, :But loves him just the same. :Our favourite little engine, :Wilson is his name! :Wilson the Diesel Engine rolling along, whistle :All of his friends will be coming along. :Wilson we love you. :Wilson the Diesel Engine rolling along, whistle :All of his friends will be coming along. :Wilson we love you, :Wilson we love you, :Wilson, :We love you! Trivia *A version without subtitles is seen on Snow Rescue and Other Chuggington Stories (although a later DVD release had subtitles). *There are three versions of this song: **The first one with footage from the first season. **The second one with footage from the first, second, third, and fourth seasons. This one is known as Wilson's Anthem Grand Finale. **The third one with CGI footage for Wilson's YouTube World Tour. *This is a differently mixed instrumental and pronounced vocals from Wilson and the Best-Kept Station Competition. *The scene of Fletch in the Grand Finale version is mirrored. *The scene of Wilson ploughing through the snow in the CGI version is mirrored. *The Norwegian version has a slightly different musical arrangement. *Exit Trance released a version of this song in 2009 for their CD release, Exit Trance Presents Kids Trance Land 2. *ABC Kids produced their own version for the Australian album "Spectacular!" *An extract of this song was used in the closing credits of Mr. Conductor's Chuggington Tales in 1996. *An instrumental version of this song is featured as an exclusive to Japanese DVDs, VHS tapes and CDs. *In the Grand Finale version, the first verse and the chorus following it are omitted, while in the CGI version, the fourth verse is omitted. *The song was going to be in Wilson and the Magic Railroad, along with The City Song as the opening musical sequence. Category:Songs